


Human And Angel

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt, "somehow my gallery sculpture piece looks exactly like you, how weird" where Simon is the sculptor and Jace was his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human And Angel

Jace loved the arts; he was gifted at playing the piano, he had a soft spot for literature. He could analyze the effects of a good movie and enjoyed arguing the true symbolism of a piece of poetry. Painting and sculpture, on the other hand? Not his thing.

Sure, he could admire the beauty and elegance and effort it took to sculpt. He could admire the even brush strokes and precision it took to paint. But besides decor, sculptures and painting were so not his thing.

Which is why he was confused at Izzy flouncing into the office, presenting a brochure for a local gallery with a flourish and demanding he go. "You'll love it, trust me."

"Not gonna happen," he had said to her, and she had rolled her eyes, stalking out of the room, and Jace had assumed that was that.

Except, Izzy had come to him the day before the gallery with a dark blue suit and a pair of brown oxfords she had picked out for him to wear, a twinkle in her eyes. He knew she was up to something, but he couldn't understand what. 

"What part of I'm not going don't you understand?" Jace mutters, but there's no malice in the tone of his words. He exams the outfit with a hint of satisfaction; at least she knew his style.

"I'm making you go,"' Izzy shrugs, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He narrows his eyes at her, but then sighs, going into the bathroom to change. She always won.

 

Jace wasn't sure, exactly, to act at one of these. It wasn't as fancy of an event, he assumed, as if he had been going to The Louvre or something, but there were glasses of wine and mini hors d'oeuvres being brought around on platters, and nobody was maintaining eye contact with anyone they weren't in conversation with. It felt eerily like he had walked into some cult ritual.

A lot of the pieces on canvas were of nature, and he had to admit, they were pretty stunning. He particularly liked one that used a mixture of pinks and oranges, with the slightest hints of purple careening around the edges. It gave him a warm feeling inside, and he was beginning to understand why people enjoyed these things.

The sculptures went in a completely different direction, most being the where most of the paintings he had seen had been soft and could only be described as beautiful, the sculptures were rigid, even with every curve of muscle. They were strong, empowering, and it brought Jace back to English lit, when they studied Michael Angelo. 

Even if he didn't understand Izzy's plan, he was enjoying himself. Many people had come up to him to chat, and despite the fact that he wasn't as into it as they were, it was still nice.

He stops to admire a piece, the theme much darker than the pieces before, and takes a sip of his wine, when a peppy redhead captures his attention.

"So how do you know Simon?" She asks, arms crossed, almost in a protective stance.

Jace raises an eyebrow. "Simon who?"

"Oh, come on," she says, laughing as if he had just told the funniest joke. "Simon tells me everything. But he hasn't told me about you. What, are you his dirty little secret?"

For some reason, he doesn't like the way her words sit with him, and there's an awkward pauses before she sighs, shaking her head and heading off somewhere in another direction.

Izzy forcing him to come here, paired with the interaction he had just had, Jace was confused. Not slightly, but completely. It wasn't until he reached the final piece, which he had heard snippets of conversation about, and knew was the star piece of the gallery, that he understood.

He was staring at himself; the detail on the sculpture was astounding. He was noticing things about himself that he hadn't noticed before. Which, was kind of creepy, really.

"So lucky," a girl beside him says, obviously intending for him to hear. "I wish I could be an artist's muse. It's so romantic!"

Romantic. Jace wants to laugh. It wasn't romantic, it was grounds for a restraining order. Jace has half a mind to find this guy and tell him just that, when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey everybody, I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself," says the voice, which is coming from a man holding a mic in the center of the room. He has a very boyish face, framed by a head of curls and black glasses. "So uh, my name is Simon-" Jace narrows his eyes, "- and this is a really important night for me."

Simon continues, explaining how he has several pieces here, done over the years, and how his final one, titled _Human and Angel_ , was his finishing piece before he graduated from art school. The story was inspired, really, and emitted a round of applause from the crowd.

He watches Simon walk around, greeting the crowd, blissfully unaware of Jace's presence. Jace isn't exactly sure if he's mad or flattered, or what. Confused, mostly, he would guess.

And then Simon turns around. And their eyes meet. And he can see the look of adoration on the boy's face, can practically feel his own heart skip a beat.

Movies were bullshit. He didn't believe in love at first sight; heck, he had been watching Simon for the past ten minutes (who's the creep _now_ , Jace?) and he hadn't felt a thing.

But the look in Simon's eyes. He could wrap it around himself and fall into bed and sleep for the rest of his life. 

"Uh, hi," Simon says, taking a step forward. His hands are in his pockets and he's purposely avoiding Jace's eyes. "I didn't think you'd be here. I didn't think you even knew who I was, really. But I guess that's just my luck."

"I didn't," Jace says lamely, following Simon's lead and taking a step forward. "My sister made me come. I didn't understand why, I've never been a fan of- this stuff. But you-" Jace stops, thinking for a moment. He's not sure what to say. _You're amazing?_ That sounded pretty conceited on his end. 

"You're something." Jace settles, the corner of his lip twisting up into a hint of a smirk.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything," Simon apologizes. "I just didn't know how to approach you so I just kind of... well, you know."

"I'm not mad," Jace says. They're closer now, and he can feel eyes on them, as if things weren't awkward enough. His palms were sweating, but this suit had to cost Izzy a fortune, so he laces his fingers together to avoid rubbing them against the fabric. 

"Oh, thanks," Simon says, and he grins, and somehow everything that I'd lingering in the air falls away.

"I do have one question, though," Jace says, crossing his arms. Simon raises both eyebrows, looking slightly terrified. Jace smirks, a bit more satisfied with himself than he should be.

"What might that be?" Simon asks, voice an octave higher than normal.

"What does an angel have to do to get your number?" Jace says after a moment. 

"Why don't you take me on a date and find out?" Simon says, more boldly than he feels.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't exactly what I was planning (she says once more, I swear.) but I wanted to post it before Jace Appreciation Day ends (57 more minutes my time!). No betaing was done, this was pretty rushed, but I hope you enjoy! Next up will be a continuation of... Continuation, which is Saphael, so be prepared ;)


End file.
